Mermaids
by Jessimica2
Summary: What if you weren't human, but you were a mermaid? The guy you love is human and you have six days to make him fall in love with you and to take him to your under water kingdom. You can't speak english or understand it and your love is afraid of water.
1. The beginning

Shane's POV

Life is defiantly difficult. Especially when you're afraid of water and your house is on the beach.

"C'mon Shane, jump in!" my best friend Nate said. "Nah, I'm good." The truth is, I wasn't good. I was terrified of the water. I could hear my heart pounding and I could feel the blood drain from my face. Nate knows about my phobia, he's trying to help me get over it. I know you're wondering how a 16 year old boy could be afraid of water, but it all happened eight years ago…

(Flashback)

Me dad and I were going to an island that day. I didn't know how to swim at the time. "Shane, hurry up, we're gonna be late." I excitedly ran on the boat.

As we were in the middle of the ocean, my dad realized he forgot something "Shane" "Yah" He looked at me "I forgot to bring some food I'll be back" My dad nonchalantly jumped in the ocean. "Dad, you're going to swim it?" I got worried. "Yah, it's only a couple of miles, I'll make it" I tried to persuade him not to go. "Can't you just take the boat?" but it was to late, my dad was already 100 feat away. 30 minutes later, I got bored. I started to run my finger on the water. The water felt so warm and silky on my finger tips.

As if by bad luck, I fell in the water. I tried to swim back up, but I couldn't. I just kept sinking and sinking . I was running out of breath, and I could feel that rasp in my throat that was telling me it was time to breathe. I then felt a hand grab me. The hand had pink nail polish and a tan complexion. Shortly after, I saw her. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen. A mermaid. She was tan, she had luscious long brown hair, her eyes were so dark that you couldn't see her pupils, her lips looked so soft, her tail was an exotic shade of red, her eye lashes were really long. Something was different under her touch. Under her touch, I could breathe. She started to look worried, and then I blacked out.

(End of flashback)

I think otherwise, I think it was all a dream. Mermaids do not exist.

Mitchie's POV

I stood there behind a rock, staring at the boy I saved 8 years ago. He had grown since then. He is muscular, his hair is black and luscious I just wanna run my fingers through it, his lips look really soft. It's really hard living down here in the ocean, especially when you have to hide from humans and yet you're fascinated by them. And to top it all of, my crush is human and afraid of water.

My nails are pink right now. They change colors with my emotion. Here's the key:

Pink-Typical school girl crush

Red-deeply in love

Black-mad

Yellow-scared

White-nervous

Green-sick

Purple-sympathetic

Blue-sad

Dark blue-depressed

Gold-On the verge of death

I don't care if Shane is afraid of water. I'm gonna make him mine some way some how.


	2. The love of my life

Mitchie's POV

I saw that boy and his friend walk away. There was no need to be up here any longer, so I went underwater and started to swim towards my kingdom. I started to go into a dreamy state and grabbed a flower and started thinking of that boy. He was so hot, he seemed to have a lovely personality. I hadn't realized it, but as soon as I put down the flower, I saw a scooba diver. He was examining some fish. Before I could react, he looked back and saw me, his eyes got big and he reached behind me and started to grab a water proof camera. But before he could take a picture of me, I swam away. I passed some rocks and some ancient ruins. And then I could see my kingdom, the city of Atlantis. It really is made out of gold. I swam into the hallway and saw my dad sitting on his throne. "Daddy.." "What is it princess?" "I want to go on land, to find love."

Shane's POV

As Nate and I were leaving the beach, a storm started to form. It was crazy, one minute, it was sunny and warm, and now it's cloudy windy and cold. "Looks like someone's mad" Nate said. "C'mon dude, let's go" as me and Nate entered my house, my mom started to scold us "Shane Adam Grey and Nate Jerry Black, we have a talk show in less then 30 minutes, go get ready!" Oh yah, I forgot to mention, I'm in a band. The band is called Connect 3. We're the hottest band out there. I decided to take a shower and wash off all that beach dirt. I felt the hot water relax my muscles. Now I know what you're thinking "I thought you were afraid of water?" The only body of water I'm afraid of is the ocean, maybe lakes if they're big enough. As I got out, I decided to wear a dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans and black and white converse with a white jacket. "SHANE! HURRY UP! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU" My mom yelled. This was going to be a long day today….

Mitchie's POV

"WHAT!" Uh oh. I really did it this time. My dad was turning that ugly shade of crimson. That only happens when he gets mad. His eyes started bugging out, he looked like he was about to pop. "Dad, I'm almost 17. I'm practically an adult. Please don't get mad." When you're a mermaid, 16 Is practically a grown up. My dad calmed down. "Fine" I smiled triumphantly. "What are you so mad about anyway?" I questioned. "My baby girl is growing up and leaving me!" "Oh no, not this again!" I put my head in my hands. My dad looked away. "I give you the gift of legs. But you better hurry up, you only have 6 days to find love and bring him down here. If you get wet at all, you will sprout a tail, and on a full moon you will sprout a tail." I shook my head. "Oh and Mitchie." "Yes?" "Be careful" I smiled. "I will" I gave my dad one last hug and swam up to land. Hmmmmmmm. My dad must've calmed down, it's now warm and sunshiney. I got out of the water and hid behind a rock. I hid there until I dried off and started to sprout legs. I don't know how it happened, but I noticed some random clothes on my body? Well I was wearing a purple shirt with baggy jeans and brown flats. Now to find the love of my life….

Shane's POV

As I was walking out of the talk show building thing, I saw the most beautiful girl she was wearing a purple shirt with baggy jeans and brown flats. Her hair was long, thick, luscious, and brown. She had a tan complexion, her eyes were so black that you couldn't see her pupils, she had the longest lashes, and she had the softest looking lips. She looked at me and started to smile. Oh my Jonas… I just realized that she looks exactly like the mermaid who saved my life….

Mitchies POV

Oh my Bieber. It was him. It was really him he looked so hot in what he was wearing. I started to smile and I noticed my nails turned that shade of pink. Automatically, I started to walk toward him. When I was close enough, I leaned in and kissed him as if he belonged to me….


	3. Glemingdale

Shane's POV

The beautiful girl just walked up to me and kissed me. KISSED ME! Not that I don't mind it, but you don't just walk up to the Shane Grey and kiss him! The kiss was great though, it felt nice and right. I then saw my security guard, Big Bob, walk up to her and say "Excuse me miss, but you need to leave, Connect 3 are really busy." The girl made a confused look, like she couldn't understand English. I felt the need to defend her "Chillax, she's with me. We planned to meet over here. By the way, she doesn't speak English." I pulled her close and she smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take her back to my place" I called in my own limo, we got in and we were on our way to my place.

Mitchie's POV

I kissed him. It was amazing. When I pulled away I saw a big man head our way. He said something? Huh I didn't understand, what was he trying to say? Ohhhhh! I realized what was going on, I forgot to set my language on English mode. We mermaids and merman can rewire our brain to speak and understand a different language. Uh what's his name dragged me into this long black box thing. Then we arrived at what I assumed to be his house. His house had wooden floors and his living room had five windows with not curtains or anything on them, so the sun was shining through them, he had to dark colored leather couches, and one plasma screen TV (If I wasn't descriptive enough, I have the link of Shane's apartment on my profile)

Shane's POV

"Well…" Uh oh. I didn't know what to call her. "Uh, I'll be back, I have to go back to work." I go to the TV and turn it on. "This should keep you company. Here's my credit card incase you need to buy something" I was about to leave, but then she came up to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled and left. As I was out the door, I realized it was useless to give her my credit card since she didn't speak English.

Mitchie's POV

Well it was me and the TV. I rewired my brain so that I could understand English. On TV, I saw a shopping advertisement. They were all wearing nice clothes, and I looked down at what I was wearing. It was just as nice, but I only had this outfit. I had Shane's credit card so I thought why not? I watched the ad a little longer to see if they would give a location to the store. They did. 1300 Avenue Ave. the store was called Glemingdale. I walked outside and called for a yellow box. I learned they were called taxis or cabs. "Location please." The taxi driver said. The taxi driver was porky with a red chunky face, he had a bald spot on his face and he had brown eyes. "1300 Avenue Ave." and then we were off.

Shane's POV

I entered my house "I'M HOME!" I called. I noticed she wasn't anywhere to be found. I looked in the kitchen, in my room, the guest room, the bathroom, the living room, everywhere. "Oh no" I said out loud to myself. She could be anywhere. She could've gotten in to trouble, she doesn't know how to speak English… wait, I'm the Shane Grey, I don't need to worry about some girl… oh who am I kidding. She could be anywhere out there. I ran outside to a cab. "excuse me sir." I asked the cab driver "Have you seen a girl with brown hair, eyes so black you can't see her pupils, a tan complexion, and her height was about 5'4"?" "Why yes, she went to Glemingdale" "May you take me there?" "Sure" and then, we were off.


	4. What's your name?

Mitchie's POV

"And that shall be 900 dollars." The clerk said as she finished scanning my clothes and putting them in a bag. I pulled out Shane's credit card and paid. I was about to leave but then I saw Shane "You don't just take off like that" he said " I'm sorry Shane, how was your day." He looked astonished "I thought you didn't know English." Uh oh. I had to make up a lie since a regular human couldn't learn English that fast "Uh TV?" It was more of a question. I mentally slapped myself. Shane gave me an are you kidding me look. "Okay? Well who are you?" "Do you want me to say it in my language or your language" "Uh your language I guess" "Okay. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeep" and then all the windows broke. Oops. I smiled a sheepish smile and my cheeks turned crimson.

Shane's POV

"Do you want me to say it in my language or your language?" pfft. Was she serious? Like I really cared. "Uh your language I guess." She then made this ugly screeching noise, much like a dolphin. And then the windows broke. Everyone looked at us. "Um, I'll pay for it."

Mitchie's POV

We were at Shane's house. We were sitting on his soft couches. "So uh what's your name?" I smiled. I admired his adorableness. "In your language it's pronounced Mitchie"

Shane's POV

Mitchie. What a unique, wonderful name. I kept looking in her beautiful big black eyes. They were so gorgeous. I could stare into them for hours. I couldn't take it anymore, I just leaned in and started making out with her.

Mitchie's POV

Woah. I was so shocked by his abruptness. I felt his tongue lick my lips, what the heck? What does that mean? DOES HE WANT TO EAT ME! Out of scaredness I pulled away. I smiled nervously. "I'm gonna take a bath." I leaved him and started up the water. Oh I forgot something! I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed some salt and ran back to the bathroom and sprinkled the salt in the tub. I then went into the tub and relaxed. "Mmmmmmmmm" this felt so good. I then sprouted a tail.

Shane's POV

She left me. And in the middle of a kiss? Who leaves the Shane Grey in a kiss? Had I done something wrong? No. I am the best kisser in the world. They don't call me the womanizer for nothing. I decided to go to my room. I heard Justin Bieber's song Baby. What an annoying little twerp. (It was hard to type that, sorry Beliebers)

Mitchie's POV

I got out of the tub and went to my room. I decided to wear a pink muscle shirt with a poorly drawn zebra on it, some dark blue jean shorts, and flats (If I wasn't descriptive enough, I have the link on my page)

I'm so sorry it's short, but where about to leave on a family trip, this is the last one in a few days, sorry folks.


	5. A date? Smitchie maybe?

Mitchie's POV

I decided I should go and talk to Shane, so I walked out to the hall way and saw him texting. "Hey Shane" I plopped down next to him. "Hey Mitchie, how come you just walked off like that" his voice sounded a little hurt. "Because I was kind of shocked." His expression softened. "Oh. So how long are you gonna be here?" I looked down. I had almost forgotten. "Six days." I had to make this boy fall in love with me, and fast. So I did what came naturally, I kissed the boy. when I felt his tongue brush my lips, I didn't give a second thought to it, I let him in. this felt so right, our lips moved like music, my legs started to shake, my hands started to get clammy, and my heart started to beat faster. I noticed my nails changed to blood red… what was this feeling? (Cliché, I know )

Shane's POV

I pulled away and noticed Mitchie's nail polish turned from pink to red. "Uhhhh did your nails change colors?" "Uhhh" she looked like she was searching for an explanation. "Yes?" it was more like a question. "How?" "Well um, I have mood changing nail polish, haven't you heard of that before?" "Hm. I haven't, interesting." She looked relieved. This was it, I was gonna ask her on a date. What? Okay, I know what your thinking, what happened to Shane the womanizer? Well, I just couldn't stand to see her get hurt, and I like her. "Hey Mitchie.." "Yah?" "Would you go out with me?"

Mitchie's POV

Out? What the heck is that supposed to mean? I glanced outside. Ooooohhhh! Out! I get it. "Sure" he smiled. I then started to walk towards the door. "Where you going?" Shane said. "Well you asked me out!" he looked dumbfounded. "what I meant by out was, would you go on a date with me?" I smiled. My plan was under way "YES!"

(Date night)

I was so nervous! My nails were green. I had decided to just put on some blush and natural make up. My hair was straight and I was wearing a dress with no straps but there was one on my left shoulder with roses on it, it was black and one the way down it was white and I was wearing black high heels with it and gold bracelets. I walked into Shane's living room and saw him sitting on the couch. "Shane, I'm ready to go." Shane looked at me and started to gape.

Shane's POV

Woah. Mitchie looked smoking hot! I went to her and kissed her hand. "Let's go my lady" she giggled and took my hand. We were off. "So Shane, where are we going?" "You'll see" she just nodded. I'm so surprised that the paparazzi aren't here. I feel so lucky! We then arrived at Felini's. a very ritzy resturaunt. What? My lady can't go somewhere ghetto, she needs to have the best. We went into the resturaunt and sat at a table. "So, may I take you're order? "Yes, two and two lobsters."

Mitchie's POV

Thirty minutes later, the waitress arrived with are food and drinks and set them on the table "Please enjoy your meal." She smiled politely and walked away. Yum, lobster. I grabbed the lobster with my hands and ate it. (Yes with out pealing it. She just took the whole thing and took a big bite out of it) Shane then looked at me funny. "What? Where I come from, this is how we eat lobster." Shane just shrugged it off and ate his.

(After the date)

Shane's POV

Okay, I couldn't take it. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. "Mitchie, before you say anything, here me out. Mitchie, I know we've only known each other for like a day, (Yah a day, but this is the next day) but I really like you. Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?" I glanced nervously at her. This girl had me whipped…

Reviews (On you're reviews, put these, it symbolizes a rating)

Smitchie: I loved it!

Jemi: It was alright

Channy:It was awful! I want you to fall off a cliff and break your thumb!

Nelena: I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this, I am

Shane-Jessica! Why'd you stop it? It was getting good!

Mitchie-Yah! Shane was gonna ask me out!

Me-Oh, shove a banana in your ear!


End file.
